


Anticipation

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Rodney gets frustrated. Ronon doesn’t help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> This is for florahart who gave the prompt “thong underwear”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Rodney entered the mess, absently loaded his tray and sat down next to Sheppard. Immediately he started to shift in his seat, knocking Sheppard’s elbow as he tried to take a sip of lukewarm coffee, sending the mug careening over Sheppard and the table.

“McKay!” Sheppard snapped. “Watch what you’re doing.” He looked properly at the other man. “What is with you?”

“Nothing,” McKay mumbled, shoving half a bread roll into his mouth.

Sheppard could see he was lying but decided that it was too early in the day to be dealing with McKay. Instead he went to fetch something to clean up, leaving McKay alone.

McKay twitched again, pulling at his pants and glaring at the Marine who smirked in his direction.

He was distracted from further remonstrance when Ronon sat down opposite him, tray piled high. He didn’t say anything, just began to eat, but Rodney could already feel his face heating up.

“Well?” Ronon finally asked.

“I will kill you with my bare hands,” McKay growled. Ronon continued to stare. “Fine. I’ll get Teyla to do it.”

“Show me,” Ronon ordered and McKay hated the way his body shivered in response.

“Bare hands,” McKay muttered under his breath but still he obeyed, slipping a thumb and finger inside his trousers and pulling up enough of the material underneath for Ronon to see he was indeed wearing the red thong, as instructed.

“How’s it feel?” Ronon asked.

“Uncomfortable…tight…”

“Pressing into you?” Ronon asked a little breathlessly. “So you always know it’s there?”

McKay nodded, voice forsaking him for once as he watched the way Ronon’s pupils dilated and he licked his lips.

“I bet you look good, ass out on display, just asking to be bitten…”

“Oh god,” Rodney moaned, shifting again, desperate to give his hardening penis room.

“Shame I have to wait to see it,” Ronon said.

“What? Wait? But…”

“Mission, remember?”

“But not till…I can’t go…no…”

“No touching yourself. No taking it off.”

“But…”

“The reward will be worth it.”

McKay glared at him but couldn’t reply as Sheppard was coming back, joined by Teyla.

“My bare hands,” Rodney growled in the face of Ronon’s grin and he got up and stormed out, leaving his tray behind.

“What’s got into him?” Sheppard asked, sitting down with a fresh cup of coffee.

“Nothing,” Ronon replied. “Yet."


End file.
